Aurora Carrier
The Auroran Carrier is an Auroran ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt= |buy/hire=Example |cost=12000000 (34 of 37 - Terrible) |tech_level=Example |speed=100 (34 of 34 - Worst) |acceleration=130 (35 of 36 - Terrible) |turning=20 (15 of 16 - Terrible) |jump_time=Example |jump_speed=Example |shields=400 (28 of 48 - Average) |shield_regen=10=0.3/sec (28 of 32 - Terrible) |armor=1800 (1 of 41 - Best) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=2200 (4 of 52 - Excellent) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=300 (9 of 37 - Very Good) |deionize=15 (16 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=518 (2 of 53 - Excellent) |cargo_space=50 (13 out of 20 - Average) |guns=4 (5 of 9 - Average) |turrets=6 (2 of 8 - Excellent) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=400 (9 of 12 - Poor) |crew=250 (2 of 20 - Excellent) |mass=1750 (5 of 31 - Excellent) |length=1200 (1 of 23 - Best) |strength=475 (7 of 37 - Very Good) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=10% (7 of 10 - Average) |pod_count=Example }} | speaker = Buying a Carrier }} | speaker = Hiring a Carrier }} Gameplay Analysis While big and slow, the Aurora carrier is one of the most effective carrier-class ships in the game. It has a huge amount of expansion room, and all auroran fighter bays launch when multiple bays of the same fighter are installed. This is very helpful if you have to skirmish a squadron of fighters to an immediate threat, and the Firebirds and Phoenixes you get with the ship are cheap and expendable, as is reflected in the rest of the auroran battle-tactics. It is not without its drawbacks, however. The bay it fields have a fairly large weakness, which is the speed it can launch out its fighters (it is fully possible though, to have them undocked all the time, which will circumvent this problem). Another disadvantage lies in its speed and manueverability, making it less effective as the player's ship, since the time to jump to another system is also increased, due to Auroran technology. Even with all the sigma upgrades the speed of this ship is barely over 200 (if that). It is also a quite big target, making it difficult to dodge. It can stand up to a Federation Carrier, depending on which version it is, but against smaller ships it relies on its fighters. Do not try to fight the Polaris with this Carrier. The best defense against them is speed and long range firepower. It might have the latter, but it fails horribly at the first. Armor and shields matter little when a CPL comes crashing down upon you. As an escort, the Auroran Carrier is very formidable, but it is, just as the Aurora Cruiser, rather difficult to capture due to the large crew. One of the advantages of having them as an escort is that you do not need to pay for the fighters they have lost in a battle. Because of their railguns, they will also prefer to stay outside of combat, as a weapon platform to support its fighters. The Heraan Va Ytreck Aurora Carrier brings six 100mm Turreted Railguns to battle alongside six Firebirds and four Phoenixes, making it the best long-range escort after Polaris capital ships have ran out of Polaron torpedoes (the Heavy Weapons Pirate Carrier makes a better medium-range escort with its Heavy Blaster Turrets and EMP's). As with all Carrier escorts, the Aurora Carrier need it orders regularly changed from "Attack" to anything else. Phoenixes that have ran out of missiles will simply return to formation with their carreir while "Attack" is in effect.